Meum Peccatum
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Primer Fic de Vocaloid, algo que me saque de la manga, con un homoerotismo, nada explicito, espero les guste, Kaito/Len; Kaito piensa en el chico rubio mientras lucha con sus deseos...


**Meum Peccatum**

Kaito se encontró a si mismo pesando en el adolescente, era la tercera vez que la pasaba en el día, la primera fue al levantarse, el sol empezaba a salir y el cielo aun tenía esa tonalidad entre gris y azul oscuro de cada mañana, fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, la imagen del adolescente con su encantadora sonrisa de dientes perfectos y prominentes colmillos (nada extravagantes, pero si encantadores), esa sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo para Kaito, sacudió de inmediato la cabeza, si dejaba que la imagen se clavara en su mente otras ideas irían tomando forma, ideas más pecaminosas. Kaito se levantó de golpe del sofá en el que aquella tarde se había puesto a descansar tras un caluroso día, acababa de tomar una ducha fría, su cabello aun estaba húmedo y de nuevo pensaba en aquel adolescente de cabellos rubios y ojos azul casi verde, le encantaba, no podía negarlo, le volvía loco por completo, pero era imposible, aun que Len era muy coqueto con él, Kaito sabía que sólo se trataba de un juego, el chico traía locas a cientos de chicas y aun que no tenía novia formal todos sabían la razón, al adolescente le encantaba ser el objeto del deseo de todas y porque no decirlo de todos. Si seguía permitiendo que el encanto de Len le comiera el coco, seguramente terminaría enloqueciendo, para empezar le llevaba 10 años, aun que no los aparentara y en un buen día parecieran de la misma edad, Kaito tenía 25 años y Len 15, 16 cuando mucho, Kaito cayó en cuenta de que no conocía la edad real del chico, la suponía por algunos datos, por ejemplo que estudiaba en la misma preparatoria donde él trabajaba… que esa era otra razón por la que no podía pasar nada, aun que Rail no era propiamente su maestro, si estaba a cargo de varias cosas administrativas y técnicas de la escuela y no era adecuado que tuviera aventuras, romances o relaciones con alumnos, bastante ya era que fueran amigos cercanos.

Kaito metió la cabeza en el agua de la ducha, acababa de salir y ya necesitaba otra ducha helada, su departamento tenía clima, por lo que no importaban los casi 40°C que hacía afuera, seguramente dentro de la seguridad de su hogar estaba a casi 17°C o tal vez menos, pero el ardor del cuerpo de Kaito no era debido al clima, más bien era a las sensaciones que luchaban por ser liberadas. Mientras sentía el frio del agua recorrer su cuerpo Kaito recordó la segunda ocasión del día en la que había pensado en los ojos verde-azul mirándolo fijamente, estaba en su descanso en la sala de computo, mirando las bandas del aire acondicionado moverse por la acción del aire, el salón de computo era el lugar más fresco (helado) de toda la escuela, y por eso el lugar preferido de Kaito, y mientras estaba ahí relajado recordó que había visto a Len jugando futbol, algo raro por que el menor no era afecto a los deporte, pero se veía lindo en pantalón corto y con calcetas largas, además estaba el detalle de que no llevaba playera alguna que cubriera su delgado torso, ya no era un niño, eso era seguro por la imagen de aquel cuerpo extremadamente delgado pero bien formado, que hacía que otro cuerpo, el de Kaito, respondiera al simple recuerdo, nuevamente agitó su cabeza y cruzo las piernas para disimular, se dedico a ver el estado de cuenta para no pensar en su objeto prohibido.

Salió de la ducha, una vez más, no se secó, salió desnudo y húmedo con el adolescente aun alojado en sus pensamientos, se acercó al ventanal de la sala, no corría peligro, nadie podía verlo desde afuera, miraba el sol que prometía pronto sucumbir al ocaso, los rayos que jugaban con las nubes, haciendo que estas parecieran arder, le recordaban los rubios cabellos de Len, el azul del cielo casi nocturno, el color de sus ojos, agitó de nuevo su cabeza y caminó a la sala, la tersa piel del sofá le recordó el tacto de la piel, se rindió era imposible no pensar en él, lo deseaba, y aun que no fuera correcto, Kaito siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.

El ruido del timbre llamó su atención, rápidamente tomó una toalla y revisó el intercomunicador, ahí estaba el chico, como si tanto pensar en él lo hubiera llamado, Kaito suspiró profundamente, apretó el botón y la puerta se abrió, el joven entró rápidamente y corrió hacia el pelirrojo deteniéndose de golpe al verlo semidesnudo, sólo cubierto por la toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura.

-Hola Len

Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa, mientras el menor permanecía inmóvil mirándole fijamente, Kaito rio suavemente al ver la mira perpleja del otro.

-¿Qué pasa nunca habías visto a un chico desnudo?

Len sonrió con maquiavélico gesto.

-Oye Kaito por fin se me hará ver tu paquete

Dijo burlescamente el adolescente, Kaito era también seductor como Len, tal vez no tanto, pero en la escuela acostumbraba usar pantalones de mezclilla ajustados que dejaban en vista sus atributos masculinos, tanto delanteros como posteriores, y siendo los adolescentes el mar de hormonas que son, obviamente no podían evitar pensamientos picarescos al respecto, creándole la fama de estar bien dotado.

-Sólo si quieres

Respondió el pelirrojo recientemente motivado por sus pensamientos anteriores, además la situación se prestaba para la broma, Len rio de nueva cuenta, se acercó peligrosamente a Kaito y mirándole a escasos metros dijo

-si quiero

Kaito no pudo evitar sonrojarse, miró al adolescentes fijamente mientras se acercaba, sintió que la boca se le secaba, mientras miraba los cabellos rubios caer agraciadamente sobre la frente de Len, esos ojos azul-verdoso mirándole seductores, y esa piel tersa y blanquecina que prácticamente le pedía ser besada, al igual que los labios perfectos.

-Perfecto

Kaito dejó caer la toalla al suelo en un arranque de locura, Len sonrió como nunca le habían visto sonreír, no miró el cuerpo desnudo de Kaito, solamente se abalanzó sobre aquellos labios y bueno lo demás ya lo podrán imaginar…


End file.
